When You Call
by Shariki
Summary: I said i'd be here for you if you call..." Sakura's father is a drunk, her mother is meek, and one night he comes home on a rage. That night everything changes and someone rescues her. ShikaSaku A/U songfic


**I just listened to this song and it kind of got me inspired. This is in an A/U and its kind of a song fic too so I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**When You Call**

**Chapter 1**

She sat alone on the roof. The wind whipped at her shoulder length hair and whistled through the streets. A small pit pat was heard as tears dripped off of her chin onto the metal roof. She wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them closer to her heaving chest.

The stars twinkled above her as the last fading rays of the sun disappeared behind the trees. Sounds of the village carried around as nighttime activities began and her grip tightened.

The night wore on and the sounds of the village quieted down. A quite rambling grew louder and louder.

"My wife better have dinner on the table…ugh…_belch_…and that daughter of mine better be asleep or I'll…I'll…" the voice rambled and then the door to the house opened and slammed shut.

New tears coursed down the girl's face and landed with little pit pats on the roof faster and faster.

Shouts soon emanated throughout the house and the girl cried harder and harder.

"The dinner is cold! Why in the world did I marry such a lazy bitch?!" A loud man's voice yelled.

"Please! I was busy doing laundry!" A woman cried out.

"Food is more important you whore!" he cried out and the woman cried out in pain.

"Mom!" The girl sobbed weakly.

"Now where's our daughter? Don't tell me she's on the roof again?!" The man called and the door on the roof opened.

The girl spun around and jumped to her feet. She pulled her fists up by her chin and looked up at the man in fear.

"I told you not to come up here and what did you do? DISOBEY ME!" the man yelled in her face.

Her nose crinkled as the smell of alcohol wafted from her Father's mouth into her nose. She took a step back.

"Don't back away from me! Listen to what I say!" He growled and slapped her. She cried in pain and backed away a little more.

"Leave her alone!" her mother commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He cried and turned on her. There was a flash of silver and a groan of pain. The girl's mother slumped to the ground and blood slowly seeped out from under her.

"MOM!" The girl shrieked.

"Don't move!" He snarled as the blood covered blade gleamed in the moonlight.

She took a step back but there was nothing to step back on. She fall backwards but managed to grab the edge of the roof in time. She dangled from the top of the two story building as he Father leaned over the edge.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried helplessly.

"Sakura! Shut up!" he growled and then brought a foot down on one of her hands. She cried out in pain and she dropped a few inches as she swung holding onto the roof only with one hand.

Sirens were soon heard and her Father looked around wildly finding himself trapped. Sakura's hands started slipping and tears dripped off of her cheeks as she realized her father would never help her up.

Police soon busted into the house and ran around until they found Sakura's father standing on the roof holding a knife.

Sakura heard the scuffles of a poorly made defense and then her hand completely slipped.

"HELP!" She screamed right as she let go. She screamed all the way down and there was no one below to catch her.

…

"Oof!" She said as she landed in someone's waiting arms.

"Ugh…" was all he could mutter as she landed on him.

The poor girl couldn't say anything but cried into his chest. The familiar scent shot tingles down her spine but she did not raise her head to look at him.

"I said I'd be here for you when you needed me," he whispered.

"I didn't…I didn't…" he blubbered.

"Didn't think I'd come? I thought you had some sort of faith in me," he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.

The only answer he got was the sound of her sobs.

"Shh it's alright, it's going to be ok Sakura," he whispered in her ear as he knelt down.

"It's not okay…" she whimpered as she looked up.

Bright emerald eyes met dark chocolate ones.

"Thanks for saving me," she said breathlessly.

"No problem. I told you I would come if you needed me, and you should know I don't just do that for any troublesome woman. Besides, guys should be the ones saving the girl," he said as he held her close.

"You sexist," she teased slightly as more tears stained his shirt.

"Of course," Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

A police officer soon approached them after they had secured the area.

"Are you two related to Hikaru Haruno and Teshina Haruno?" he asked.

"I'm their daughter," Sakura said smally.

"Family friend," Shikamaru replied.

"I will need you to join the ambulance. Your mother is badly injured and we're taking your father to jail," he said as another set of sirens were heard.

Sakura scrambled to her feet and Shikamaru slowly followed. Sakura ran off to meet the EMTs as they hurried into the house with a stretcher.

As soon as they were set, Sakura and Shikamaru climbed in. Sakura watched in horror as her mother started to slowly pass away as they zoomed off to the hospital.

"It's going to be alright Sakura," Shikamaru said as he held her against him.

"Mom," Sakura whispered.

"Maybe this was a bad idea to bring the kids, I don't think she's going to make it," one of the EMTs said to the other.

Sakura sobbed even harder and Shikamaru held her tighter.

--

"Sakura honey, let's go. It's over…she's dead," Sakura's aunt said as she placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Mom…" Sakura cried as she let her aunt lead her away.

Shikamaru was right behind her as they walked down the hall towards the elevator and he once again held her for the third time that night.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach even though she was grieving something awful inside.

_Even though I'm hurting…_Sakura thought.

_It started out as a feeling…_

**So what did you guys think? The song is called The Call by Regina Spektor. Please review!**


End file.
